This invention relates to devices for holding trash and more particularly to devices for holding and transporting trash bags during yard work wherein the device can then be easily folded up and stored.
When cutting grass, trees and other foliage, the clippings are typically placed in the open end or mouth of a plastic trash bag. The trash bags are then accumulated and placed in a bin for disposal.
A drawback of trash bags is that they become heavy when they fill up and are then dragged on the ground. Consequently, when dragged over a rock, tree stump or sharp foliage, the bags may tear or rip thereby spilling their contents.
Another drawback to trash bags is prior to filling up, plastic trash bags are difficult to maintain in an open position, as there is no support to keep the mouth open. Thus, as a person is trying to fill up the bag with clippings, the clippings may tend to miss the bag and fall to the ground. Further, the person may have to continuously bend over and pick the bag off the ground as the bag is being filled.